


Strong For An Omega

by ImTheTrashMan



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Time, Fluff and Smut, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Not Ashamed, Knotting, M/M, Omega Verse, Tags Are Hard, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImTheTrashMan/pseuds/ImTheTrashMan
Summary: I'm not sure what to write here, but I hope you enjoy the fanfic!





	Strong For An Omega

Sal was so surprised when he found out he was an Omega, and not exactly in the good way. He was raging the first time he found out, staying in his room for the rest of the day. Sure he was pretty small and did have a typical Omega look, but in his mind Sal thought he would have been at least a Beta. Of course, after a few days, he just accepted it.  
"It isn't fair, Larry." Sal complained to the tall Alpha. "I have never in my life acted like an Omega! I expected myself to at least be a Beta, but this is ridiculous!" Larry turned towards Sal, letting out a sigh "Dude, chill. I understand that you're really mad right now, and that's completely fine, but you've got to let go of it eventually." The small Omega turned away and let out a huff. "Easy for you to say, you're not going to suffer through a heat cycle after every two or three months.." Larry sighed once more, looking down.  
"Do you at least want to hang out with the gang?" Sal immediately turned back to Larry, "Of course, why wouldn't I??" he seemed way more happier than he'd been in the past few days. This caused Larry to smile, before grabbing his phone and texting the rest of their friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there everyone! This is just a small WIP so far, but I'll try my best to update as much as possible. I'll just give a quick explanation for anyone who's confused about this fanfic I'm writing.  
> 1) This is an AU where Lisa and Henry didn't get together, but they're still really good friends. (Yeah I friend zoned them, I'm sorry :'>)  
> 2) Yes, everyone is aged up, but they're only eighteen/nineteen.  
> 3) The Omegas in this fanfic are Maple, Sal, Ashley, and Todd. Neil and Chug are both Betas, and Larry and Travis are Alphas.  
> I'm not sure what else to put, but if anyone has any questions I'm willing to answer them!  
> Anyways, I'll see you in my next update!~ ♡


End file.
